


Bounty Immortal

by orphan_account



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Kylo Ren, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Writing, Canon Related, Divergent Timelines, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghosts, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Lightsaber Battles, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Protective Kylo Ren, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Force, Timeline What Timeline, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kai Wren is one of the few remaining of Clan Wren of the Mandalorians. Her mother left her on Nar Shaddaa in the good will of her bounty hunter colleagues. Learning Kai had a nack of stealing and being able to sense where Imperial and Hutt guards patrolled. She got quite good at stealing Jedi and Sith realics from a very powerful Hutt name Grakkus. Who had no idea, she's powerfully sensitive with the Force.(First chapter is a journal entry by Kai. I've never dived into Star Wars like this. I'll try to update every Friday or Monday. That being said, I hope I haven't slaughtered my favorite Star Wars people, the Mandalorians.)Comments welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all thank you for reading.... I don't have a beta reader, so any mistakes just let me know. 
> 
> <3

**Log: Whatthekriffever**

**Date: Whothekriffcares**

**Time: 27:43am (?)**

 

Kai Wren, one of the few left of the Mandalorian Clan Wren. That's who I am. Left alone in slums of Nar Shaddaa when I was just a child, I forget what age I was. Young enough to remember, but not the full details. My mother Sabine, she left me here. To this day, I am hateful towards her for it. Mandalorian training shoved right down the toilet. Sure, my clan wasn't the most prestigious. But we had gut, ingenuity. We KNEW the Empire couldn't be trusted. She turned tail and met with the Rebellion. My mother couldn't keep me on Mandalore, so she opted for a more “secure” choice. With her bounty hunter colleagues on a spice and smuggling planet. Good job mom. I've been stuck on this shithole of a planet since. If we're counting, been here since I was around six, I'm now twenty-five. Been a while. Made friends, lots of enemies. Specifically the Hutts. Which isn't he marest thing to due, but a girls gotta eat. They don't take kindly when you steal from them. And I did that, a lot. Mainly, I stole of Grakkus. Kriffing nerve burner of a Hutt, probably even worse than the taled Jabba. I had stolen probably millions of credits worth of Jedi and Sith holocrons from that worm spawn. Made my own little Grakkus keepsake vault of all the shit I've stolen. A few lightsabers too. Bet they'd be worth something to the First Order. I hear their commander is Force Sensitive, could give him a run for his money. 

 

Don't look at me that way, Mandalorians have been known to be Force Sensitive! Just the last one happened to be Tarre Vizsla. Mom taught me that back when I was on Concordia. I mean, she did leave me with a few good things. Family heirlooms and whatnot. Not like it matters, she made me swear to never part with them. They're “priceless”. Please, a black lightsaber? And a full set of beska armor? Are you kriffing kidding me? Out of all the lightsabers I've stolen, not ONE is black. The rarest one I've stolen was purple, which to me is still kriffing rare. Majority in Grakkus’s fault were blue and green. (Needless to say, I stole the purple lightsaber.) My karma or whatever Jedi bullshitery isn't the best. But am I proud of stealing from that beast? Kriff yes I am. The fact I've never been caught, always was able to sense when the guards were coming. Figure out codes through feeling. I can't explain it. Like, little voice in my head. Maybe it's way I stole the holocrons. Who knows. 

 

When I was a kid, when I stole my first one. This voice, this beautiful voice called out to me. She spoke, so wonderfully. I had to listen. Sitting in my room, locking the doors with a DNA print, I sat and listened. Her voice calling to me to meditate. Lock in the Force, and open the Holocron. Remeber sitting there for HOURS, trying to open the kriffed thing. Then I felt her voice again. Calming me. And haar’chak it was so soothing. I get shivers just from remembering. She told me to focus, focus on the Holocron. My mind had been going wild, feeling Nar Shaddaa as a whole. Feeling the emptiness and the business of it all. I've never felt more scared and alive. When I opened that blasted Holocron, feeling so proud of myself. That Holocron was for Jedi lightsaber techniques. Two. Ataru and Djem So. 

That voice, that calm voice. She told me to practice the forms with the Darksaber, my family heirloom. Practice the ways with the lightsaber. Learn, to protect myself. Ever since that day, I've been doing just that. These Holocrons are not for sale until I learn everything that I possibly can from them. Afterward, I will turn them over for the hefty price to the First Order. Which happens to be tomorrow. 

  
  


I meet with with Kylo Ren and General Hux tomorrow night in the Red Sector. Hopefully, it will all go down smoothly. I'd rather not have my favorite cantina in the Red go up in flames. Besides, it's just ONE Holocron. What could go wrong? 

 

Oh the kriff am I kidding? Everything will probably go wrong. Well, time to brush off that wonderful Mandalorian steel armor my momma left me. It's going to be a wild ride. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, still no beta reader. 
> 
> <3
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, I didn't think people would like this. 
> 
> As for who Kai's father is... I'm leaving it a mystery for now. But when it comes up and she learns who he is. I'll add the tag. 
> 
> Note: He is VERY, VERY powerful in the Force.

Kai opened the cantina doors as slow as she possibly could. She wanted the survey the area; neon lights showcasing nude Twi’Leks and humans. Pole dancers off the to farside, growing number of patrons around the large booth with the one stripper, Aya, who always waves when Kai comes into the cantina. Aya waved again, smiling large before returning to a patron. 

 

Shifting, she continued her gaze around the room. Normal bar attendees were present, nothing out of the ordinary. Bouncers roaming. Bartenders quickly making drinks to patrons of both the bar and tit show. Kai debated internally to have a drink to settle her nerves. Deciding against it, she went for her usual spot, far back corner away from all the action. Settling her infamous Mandalorian T-shaped helmet and her EE-3 blaster rifle on the table, she sat in wait of the arrival of the First Order operatives. 

 

_ Oh, I came a little too early. Kriff it. Not that big of a deal.  _ Kai thought to herself, shifting in her seat. Her short blonde hair getting in her eyes, blasting a huff up to get the hair out of her eyes. She continued to scan the room out of habit. 

 

_ Calm yourself. I do not agree with what you're doing but I can't stop you either. Please, Kai. Be careful around him. The Force wielder of the First Order is unpredictable and unstable. I worry for you. Be safe. Control your anger. Specially around him. Please.  _

 

There's the soothing voice, the Force Ghost of Ayla Secura. Her mentor. Her wonderful teacher. For over seventeen years, Ayla watched over Kai. Showing her how to control her abilities, how to open Jedi Holocrons. Trying her best not to let Kai learn from the Sith Holocrons. 

 

_ You know I can't promise anything.  _ Kai responded, scanning the room some more.

 

_ I know. Just, promise me you'll do nothing too rash. Don't steal from them. Get your credits and leave. Please. He will sense your Force signature. Let him believe you're untrained. Promise me.  _ Ayla was begging at this point, Kai never promised because she couldn't. Hearing Ayla sigh was enough for Kai to know that she dropped the subject. 

 

_ They're on Nar Shaddaa. Expect them within forty minutes. Once again, be careful. Don't do anything stupid.  _

 

She couldn't help but smile. Ayla hardly ever called her stupid unless she earned it.  

 

So, Kai did the only thing she could. She waited, placing her armored legs up on the table. She felt the aura of the planet shift, turning darker than it already is. Feeling the pull of him, his Skywalker blood. Of course she knew who he was. His genealogy was all public record. But, it still made her feel uneasy. She didn't like going into situations blind. Kai didn't like this, she couldn't see the future variables surrounding this Kylo Ren character. Deciding there was nothing else she could do but wait, strapping her hands behind her head, stretching. 

 

-

  
  


“This is her?” An annoyed accent rang out. Had she dozed off? Oh man.  _ That wasn't the smartest thing to do. _ But, Kai felt the urge to screw with them, continuing to act like she was asleep. 

 

“I can feel you're awake. Stop wasting my time.” The deep voice of a heavily modulated voice interrupted her teasing. Opening one eye, she saw the General Hux and Kylo Ren from the extranet pictures. Hux straightened his uniform, his eyes never leaving Kai. Stormtroopers at their back, shuffling out patrons. 

 

“Depends. Whatcha need?” Kai smiled, opening both eyes. Nonchalantly shuffling her arms back to table next to her helmet in a small taunt. Earning a lean in from the one called Kylo Ren. Similar to her name. Gross. 

 

“Do not play games girl.” 

 

“Oh but why not. Teasing is half the fun and I have what you want. I will do as I please. You won't find it without me. Safeguards and such.” 

 

Hux could barely believe what he was hearing.  _ She's wasting our time!  _ He thought to himself. Both of the men continued to stand there, looking completely ridiculous. 

 

“Stop teasing girl. Or I'll take what I want.” Kylo said, growing irritated by the second. 

Feeling the threat in his voice, Kai let her legs fall to the ground. She perked herself forward, challenging the Force wielder. 

 

“Oh please do try. I love a good game of cat and mouse. As well as hide and seek. Such amusing games.” 

 

_ Kai, why are you flirting with him?  _ She thought to herself, smiling. Feeling the snarl coming across Kylo Ren even behind the black and silver helmet he wore, he sat down next to Kai, leaving General Hux standing there dumbfounded. Kylo glanced at her weapon and helmet. He watched her armored hands, tapping against the table. He studied the items almost transfixed. 

 

“Hux, leave us.” Kylo’s voice rang out after several minutes of silent staring each other down. 

“Are you sure that is wize?” Kylo returned to face the red haired man, who was continuing to look as dumbfounded as he had several minutes ago. Hux almost looked as though he couldn't believe what Kylo said to him. 

“She won't be a problem.” He attempted to shoo away his general yet again. Giving his attention back to Kai. 

“You sound so sure of yourself.” Hux huffed as if he knew that Kylo was trying to get the man to leave but refusing to get the hint. 

“I can feel her sensitivity to the Force. She is powerful, but, she's a bounty hunter. Her purposes are her for alone. She has items I need. We have credits she needs. Mutual benefit.” Kylo never once looked away from Kai. She looked up to General Hux and waved good-bye. 

“Take the hint and leave.” She whispered to him through the Force. Hux straightened himself, saluted then proceeded to head out the cantina doors. Leaving Kylo and Kai by their lonesome. 

 

“I can feel the kyber crystal of two lightsabers. Exotic rare crystals. Where did you acquire these blades.” 

 

_ Oh kriff, I shouldn't have brought the blades. I get so used to having them on my person!  _ She felt the panic wash over her like a brief title wave before she remembered her guardians teachings. 

 

“Would you believe me if I said I stole them?” She asked, eyeing her blaster rifle. 

Kylo looked around the cantina briefly, before he promptly removed his helmet. Raven hair cascaded down his face, settling at his shoulders was the first she noticed. His overly large nose and ears were the next items she saw. Piercing eyes, deep dark brown with gold in the middle. Moles covered his face randomly, adding to the charm.  _ He is gorgeous.  _ She thought to herself. Kylo sensed her gushing over his appearance. He smirked, almost flirting back. 

“I don't believe you.” He gazed into her soul, slowly creeping forward almost leaning into her. The urge to tell him the truth was unbearable, seeing the look on his face. Of course he was trying to force persuade her. Almost feeling sorry for him, she decided to tell the truth. 

“I stole one blade. The other, is a family heirloom. The blade has been in my family for generations. I have no desire to part with it. The other blade, it isn't for sale currently. But I have many, many Jedi and Sith holocrons that ARE for sale.” That peaked his interest, she could tell, his eyes lit up. Kai smiled wide as she watched his eyes gleamed with curiosity. 

 

“I'd only be willing to sell each holocron for three million credits each. The grand total,”

Kai thought for a few seconds as she calculated. 

“138 million credits. Is this doable?” He didn't flinch when she gave him the projected number she wanted. 

“Done.” His immediate response, without trying to negotiate.  _ Holy kriff! 138 million credits are all mine?! _ Kai almost felt lightheaded. 

 

“Alright, I'll give you five holocrons which you will pay me for. The rest, I have stashed in several safe houses across numerous sectors. When I believe it's time to sell you the rest, I'll hand them over.” Kylo leaned away from her, his anger furrowing his dark brows. 

“You dare to keep them from me! A miniscule speck in the Force?” Kylo Ren shot to his feet, grabbing his lightsaber. Hearing the activation of it made her instinctively reach behind her for her DarkSaber. Kylo pushed the table away from them, seething with anger. Her helmet and EE-3 blaster skidding across the floor. Kai did the only thing she could think of. She Force pushed him away from her, knocking him across the room, tumbling. She grabbed her helmet with the Force, hooking over her head, activating DarkSaber with one fluid motion. Her HUD highlighted Kylo in red, watching him from afar, eyes bewildered. Kai crouched in formation of Ataru, reaching behind her to grab her other lightsaber. 

 

“You've… What? You unlocked the holocrons?” Kylo gasped, his voice surprisingly deep. His eyes transfixed on the DarkSaber. 

 

“I've learned a lot over the years. Didn't have much of a choice.” Kai could see the anger building through him again. The roar he emitted was enough to strike fear even into her, he pushed forward towards her. Using all his strength in both the Force and his physical ability to slash at her abdomen. Kai parried with both sabers, dodging backward with a tumble. Kylo stunned face, seeing a woman tumble around in full armor, fluidly. Thus angering him more. He slashed at her arm, she parried yet again, sidestepping to kick him in chest. He raised his safer striking her legs after hooking her leg with his left arm. He smiled evilly, expecting his saber to go through the flexible metal of her armor. His saber barely made a small slash in the material. 

“What?!” He roared, trying to slash her leg again. Behind her helmet, Kai smiled to herself as she headbutted him making him drop her leg. In his stunned state; she kneed his saber out of his hand, whipping DarkSaber to line at his neck. 

 

“I'm still willing to sell to you. Are you ready to settle down?” Kai asked through breaths, trying to get her full bearings. Kylo growled, knowing she has the upper hand this time. Taking a few moments to compose himself, to control his breathing. He cracked his neck and stretched. 

 

“Yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no beta reader! 
> 
> I tried to make the Mando'a as simple as I could where Kai translated it in the chapter to Kylo. (The stuff I didn't translate are meeean things said by Mandalorians.) 
> 
> I hope I didn't slaughter the language too bad.

 

~~~~Kylo could feel the anger coursing through his veins. He wanted to hurt her. Penetrate her mind, fill it with painful monstrosities that he fantasized about. He wanted to tear her a part. But, he had to be reasonable as well as realistic. She's Force trained, her mind is blocked from him completely and he hates it. Kylo force pulled the table to him, using his body to roll it back into place where it originally was.

 

Kai sat down first, going back to her nonchalant attitude with her armored legs atop of the table. Kylo pulled his helmet to him, latching it back in place. 

 

“I'm willing to sell you these five because I haven't finished with the others quite yet. You WILL get them. I promise. And if you prefer…” Her voice trailed off as if daydreaming. “Nevermind, that could be a bad idea.” Now, she definitely has his attention. He straightened, settling down into a chair beside her. 

“What?” He coaxed. Her helmet titled in his direction, complementing to continue the idea. 

“It's a stupid idea. Forget it. I have quiet a few holocrons that are very and I mean VERY old. Teachings that were apparently lost before the Empires purge. I'm still studying them. Once I'm done. They're all yours.” He didn't want to wait. Nor share with her. Only she knew the locations of the holocrons. He had to comprise. 

 

“Would you be willing to train with me? Learn all there is about the Force. Could you steal more of the holocrons?” 

Kai couldn't help but laugh at him. 

“I don't fit in the spots where I snuck in as a kid. We'd have to take the vault from Grakkus by force. And if that means getting all the realics inside. I'm game. But, the First Order has to pay me for every single piece inside. That's hundreds of millions of credits.” Kylos small chuckle came out grabled from the voice modulater. 

“I'm sure the First Order would pay you for every item inside that vault. But you didn't answer my question about joining me.” Kai looked at him for a while, weighing her options. 

“There's quite a few Sith holocrons in my possession that my Jedi guardian never let me study. If we do this, I want no strings attached. I am a bounty hunter. But, I'll be an operative. I'll only report to you.” Kylo smile couldn't get any wider if he tried. His mouth was actually hurting his cheeks. 

“You will report to me. And my Master.”

 

_ Wait, did he say Master? He has a Master? Oh kriff.  _

 

“Y-your master?” 

 

“Yes.” Kylo got up from his chair, walking to the exit of the cantina, stopping briefly to wait for you to join him. 

 

_ Well, you wanted off Nar Shaddaa you di'kut. You made your bed. Lay in it.  _

 

Kai forced pulled her EE-3 blaster back to her, fastening it behind her back. Her lightsabers strapped neatly to her thighs. 

She walked over to him, her nervousness sending out in waves. Finally getting her barrings, Kai felt the uncertainty turn to anger.

 

“Ne shab'rud'niÖ chaavla chakaaryc.” She whispered roughly striding past him. 

Kylo was dumbfounded for the first time since his Uncle tried to hurt him. He had no idea what she had said to him. His translater didn't pick it up. Had she actually spoken Mandalorian to him? Walking out into the rain wasn't her idea of a fun time. Specially when she sensed his hesitation as he processed what she had said to him. Sighing loudly she turned around. 

 

“It's Mando’a your highness. I said don't mess with me as well as a few adjectives and nouns that I don't want to repeat. Now come on. Let's go. We got a ways to go before we hit the Slums.” The word slums brought him out of his trance. He walked forward, grabbing her arm as he spoke. 

 

“Slums?” His deep modulated voice sounded off, she could still hear the shock in his voice. Yanking her arm out of his old, she nodded. 

 

“Yeah, I was brought to here a long time ago. Perhaps I'll tell you about it over drinks some time.” With that, she walked on with Kylo at her heel, following her. 

 

The streets were basically empty thanks to the Stormtroopers and that pesky general clearing everyone out. But, once in the slums. Whole different story. The slums are completely and utterly chaavla. Cutthroat. Uncontrollable. Not even the Hutts tried. Probably why Kai was never caught stealing from Grakkus. She got lucky and well, she lived in the slums. Shitiest place on Nar Shaddaa. Nar Shaddaa itself is shit planet.  _ I hate this planet. I  _ **_NEED_ ** _ to get off this garbage diseased backwater cesspool of swine. Sure, the spice and smuggling trade is amazing her. But that? That got so boring.  _

 

They reached the city elevator in record time, Kai pulled the large bay doors open with the force, then shut them just as quickly. Pressing the lowest button on the board, the elevator jolted downward. 

 

“We won't need your troopers.” She said to him, leaning against the wall, crossing her arms across her chest. Kylo mearly watched her. 

 

The elevator came to a screeching halt jolting both of them closer together. Kai immediately pushed herself away from him, clearing her throat. This time, she manually lifted the doors exposing a disgusting view. Streets that obviously hadn't been cleaned in months. People begging for credits as others walked past them. Loud trouble makers leaving a cantina, the bouncers throwing out obscene hand gesters. 

 

“Come on. Shekemir ni.” She gestered for Kylo to follow her, leading him around the chaos of the ‘street’. He didn't engage her in small chit-chat as they walked, even though her language was plaguing his mind. She was obviously fluent, just hardly used the language.  _ Out of habit? Was she not allowed to speak this language?  _ He thought to himself. Kai marched on for a good twenty minutes. Ducking around corners, past more markets, pausing at what Kylo assumed was her domain. 

 

“You won't murder me as soon as we enter will you?” Once again, she earned herself a garbled chuckle from that rediculous mask. 

“I promise not to harm you.” Kylo  **SEEMED** like a man of his word. She hit the combination on the wall, the doors opened with a woosh of wind. 

“Ner yaim. Sorry, my home. I said my home. Seriously does the translator not pick up Mando’a?” Kylo cocked his head towards her. 

“The First Order doesn't have much experience with the Mandalorians. After what the Empire did to your planet, I'm surprised there are many left.” Kylo admitted freely.  _ Holy kriff, he was honest with me. Write this down. It should go in the history books.  _ Kai strolled into her dim lit quarters. The kitchen had stacked dishes in it unkempt. Books and holocrons scattered across the large apartment. His eyes soaked in all the holocrons. There were so many! It was glorious. She wasn't lying that she had quiet a few for him. 

“There aren't. The Empire betrayed the ones who kneeled. And destroyed the one who rebelled. My mother rebelled. She died shortly before the Rebellion blew up the second Death Star. I was just a babe then. Barely six years old, she left me on Nar Shaddaa to hide me. Fat load that did.”

She almost whispered, plopping down on her mackshift sofa and removing her helmet. 

 

“Here, this one will interest you. Fighting styles that I believe would fit your saber. I've never seen a saber like yours. It's beautiful.” Kylo took the holocron she offered, uncontrollably feeling the smile that tugged at his lips and the sense of pride in his chest. He is indeed proud of his saber. It IS a piece of art. His art. The kyber cracked and bleeding, just like his soul. 

 

“That holocron is for Form V of Djem So and Form II Makashi. They'd be perfect for your blade. I use Djem So myself. It's an excellent fighting style. Just, don't use the acrobats too much. You drain easily. Speaking from experience.” Kylo took the holocron from her, Jedi and Sith secrets, lost information at his fingertips.  _ Oh, Snoke will be very pleased indeed. I need to get this woman to join us.  _ Unable to help himself, he bent down, removed his helmet to lock eyes with her. He stared into those jade eyes. The deep green, like the forrest moon of Endor. He could get lost in them. 

 

“Let's take all of your holocrons back to the First Order, we can learn together. Of course, you'll be paid but, we can grow together. We'd be the most powerful beings in the galaxy. Nothing could stop us. The First Order needs people like us. Please.” Kai watched him, saw the pleading in his eyes. Almost desperation. He WANTED her to go with him. Kai wouldn't lie to herself, she wanted to go with him. She wanted to learn from the Sith holocrons. Aayla Secura would never let her, this was her chance ultimately. And she'd be a fool not to take it. 

 

Kylo reached out his gloved hand, silenting begging she would accept. And when she did, his heart soared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOORAY SHE FINALLY AGREED TO WORK ALONG SIDE KYLO REN! 
> 
> *does happy dance*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been very good with action scenes... Sorry in advance. 
> 
>  
> 
> Still no beta reader. 
> 
> Thanks for this hits though! I didn't think anyone would really want to read this. I'm not a very good writer but I've been trying to get better via practice. Aka this. 
> 
> ❤

Kylo’s heart still rammed as Kai took a seat in the copilots seat next to him. The fact she was willingly boarding the shuttle, her bag full of holocrons and other jedi relics as well as her helmet. She looked at him, smiling briefly. They were both ready to get off this planet. He waited for the all clear signal before roaring up the engines for take off. They left the atmosphere of the planet, showcasing all the stars and nebulas in the cluster. Hearing her gasp, he couldn't help himself as he looked at her again. She was on the edge of her seat, her left hand placed against the glass window in awe. Her beautiful green eyes wide, taking everything she saw with a sponge.

 

“I have to go lightspeed Kai. You need to sit back.” Kylo said softly, she slowly turned to face him. Her short blond hair give way to show the side of her head was shaved. Reluctant, she sat back. Kylo calculated the jump to lightspeed as quickly as he could. Punching the lightspeed, the stars bolted across the window. The jump to lightspeed didn't take long before they arrived to a large star destroyer. 

 

“The Finalizer.” Was all Kylo said, piloting the shuttle to enter the shuttle bay. Kai again sat up from her seat, watching stormtroopers shuffle around the large bay. TIE fighters technicians working, patrols wondering. Droids bristling around everyone. Seeing the groups work together in harmony was bliss to Kai. Nar Shaddaa was never like this. There were always a murder, a rape, a drunken brawl happening at one point or another. Screams were constant on the planet. Noise had always polluted her. This? The quiet and effective mass of the troops. Even though she couldn't hear the on-going day to day business of the star destroyer. She knew the quiet would keep her awake more than the noise od Nar Shaddaa. 

 

Kylo landed the shuttle, jerking her out of her seat. Kai shot a look of daggers at Kylo whom simply shrugged her off. 

“Could have warned me.” She snarled. Behind the mask, she knew he was smiling. 

 

“Come.” Getting up awkwardly, she grabbed her bag and followed him out into the bay. She watched Hux leave the second shuttle, he notices her starring and glares. Using the force, she pushed him. A small love tap if anything but it still frightened him. He straightened his uniform before heading back into the halls of the star destroyer. Kai chuckled, as she returned to follow Kylo who she nearly ran into. He had watched her toy with the general. 

“What? Don't tell me you've never wanted to mess with Hux. It's almost as if he asks for it. Smug little kriff.” Kylo couldn't help the strangled laugh that escaped him. He hated Hux with a passion, so her display of giving the man a hard time pleased him to no end. He grabbed her arm, leading her to the holo room. She needed to be brought to Snoke immediately. 

 

-

  
  


Kylo led her into a dark abyss. A room almost as large as the shuttle bay. Dark and void, small lights dangled from the ceiling. A monolith holo projector in the back of the room, black as the rest of the room. Kylo finally let go of Kai, removed his helmet and kneeled. The room lit up with the face of a disfigured man, holes splotched his face. 

 

“Surpreme Leader Snoke.” Kylo addressed, still kneeling, his head down. Kai didn't know any better, she continued to look up at the man on the holo. Finally, she bowed her head acknowledging his superiority. 

 

“Kylo Ren, my apprentice. Who is this creature you bring before me?” 

_ Creature? What the kriff is that suppose to mean?  _ Kai thought, crossing her arms across her chest, begging to pace, her armor crinkled as she moved. 

“Yes girl, I refere to you. I feel power within you. I've sensed a force user with a similar signature once before. He was a turn coat of the Empire.” Kai couldn't believe he had heard her, she stopped pacing only to stare up at the Supreme Leader. He was clearly thinking of the force weilder mentioned, searching his memory. 

“Ah, yes. Him. Starkiller!” Snoke said loudly, victory across his face.  _ Starkiller?  _

“Yes, Starkiller girl. He was Darth Vader's apprentice, very powerful in the force. I saw him in action only once. I saw him pull a Empirial dreadnought from orbit, smashing it to the surface of a planet unfazed. I can feel his power, his blood flowing through you.” Snoke looked as though he was focusing on Kai. Breathing her force essence in. Snoke turned his attention to Kylo. 

“You have done well my apprentice. I did not know that he had fathered a child.” Kylo looked up, Kai could see he was proud of himself. He had acquired his master an extremely powerful force user. 

“She has holocrons in her bag. Jedi and Sith. Many relics thought to be lost during the Jedi Purge.” Snokes eyes widened, almost in disbelief. 

“How did you aquire these girl?” He sneered. Kai wouldn't show him fear. She never looked away, straight into his holo eyes. 

“Nar Shaddaa. A Hutt named Grakkus has an entire vault filled with them. I only stole around forty or so holocrons. I mentioned to Kylo earlier that if we were going to study these. We'd need all of them. We need every holocron inside his vault. And we MUST take it by force.” Snoke smiled at the little armored woman in front of his large projected holo image. 

“I agree. Study the holocrons you have.Then acquire the rest by any means necessary. Kill the Hutt, he kept ancient iems that never should have been in his possession. First girl, I want to see your abilities. Kylo activate the training holo projections. And do, step back. Her powers unleashed will harm you.” Kylo did as he was instructed. He sat on the far side of the room, sitting cross legged with the holo command data pad in his lap. 

 

Kai walked over to Kylo, setting her large bag down and fished out her helmet. Her EE-3 blaster still fassioned across her back, her sabers strapped to her thighs. She placed her helmet on her head, hearing the air hiss as it sealed. Stretching her leg out slightly, she raised her fits for the fight. 

 

“Begin.” 

 

Six holo stormtroopers appeared around her, aiming their weapons at her. She barely held her hands up in time before they began to fire. Kai projected one of the abilities she learned through Aayla, Tutaminis. Her hands shook violently as the troopers rang fire on her. These were hardened projections, they could kill her. Fear and anger rang through her like a bell. 

 

“More.” Kylo did as his master commanded, five more hard holo troopers spawned. Kai’s helmet marked them all in red, luminating which troopers were the closest in blue. Feeling the charge in her hands, she unleashed a large repulse towards the original six holo troops. They toppled over in a clump. In the split second she dropped her guard, the remaining five began to shoot at her. Grabbing at DarkBlade on her left thigh, she activated the shimmering black lightsaber. Deflecting shots with the blade towards the holo troopers. Snokes gaze before had been vile, now stunned into silence. 

 

“It cannot be.” He whispered. 

 

Kai ran towards, them, shots pinging off her Mandalorian iron armor. She sliced through the closest trooper, dodging another who swung it's gun at her helmet. She force kicked him away from her. Two troopers guns dissipated, slunging around electric bolts of some kind. Kai hadn't raised her blade in time before one of troopers landed a hefty blow to her chest. Electricity croased through her causing her to shake wildly, falling to the ground. The two troopers took turns electrocuting her, her screams of pain emitting from her helmet. Kylo was on his feet about to pounce to her aid. 

 

“SIT DOWN BOY!” Snoke roared, forcing Kylo to sit back down with the force. 

 

“More!” Snoke screamed. Again, Kylo did as his master told him. Fifteen troopers spawned, all wielding the electric blots. Every single one of them, began to hit Kai with the blot. 

 

Kylo saw the build up of energy around her. Kai’s body began to glow, illuminating blue. He prepped himself for what he KNEW was going to be an extremely powerful repluse. 

 

“Yes! Use the pain! Use it to become stronger!” Snoke rang out. 

 

The blue energy surrounding Kai’s body ripped out like an explosion. Sending everyone, including Kylo off his feet. Snokes holo image flickered, as the power readjusted. Kylo sat back up, hoping to see her standing proudly of her power. Concern spread through him when he saw her still laying on her side. He ran to her side to check for a pulse. 

 

“Do not concern yourself boy. She used more energy than she painfully has never attempted. She'll be unconscious for a while. See to it that she has her own quarters and sparring room close to yours. You two will be training together until I see fit. Kylo, you have done very well in bringing the child of Starkiller to me.” Kylo bowed his head in acknowledgement.

 

“Yes my master.” 

 


	5. UPDATE GUYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update my dudes

Okay guys, I haven't forgotten this story. I'm working two jobs and it's taken a tole on my time. I'm about a quarter into the newest chapter... Theeeen I started Arrival. Which I am almost done with the newest chapter there too. My love of Marvel and the Phoenix Force was too much, plus, I have a co-author so it helped me produce more. 

 

Basically, this is me saying... I've been really busy. But, I KNOW I've been neglecting this story. Don't want to but I have been. 

 

Deepest apologies. When I get off work tonight... I'll be working on the latest chapter. 

 

Love everyone who has bookmarked my fic and gave kudos as well as commented. 

 

Check out Arrival as well if you're feeling the combo platter of Marvel and Star Wars. (There's a LOT of lore that I've been shifting through. Been trying me bestest.)

 

❤❤❤


End file.
